Daniel del Roble
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|230 px Daniel del Roble es un actor de doblaje mexicano, es famoso por interpretar diversos personajes de películas, series animadas y series de tv como al Maestro Xandred de Power Rangers: Samurai, a Nick Amaro de La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales, Don Donaldson de Zeke y Luther, a Doug Nelson (Stephen Dunham) de Actividad paranormal 4, James Burch (Christopher Berry) de 12 Años esclavo, a John Harrison/Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Star Trek: En la oscuridad y Tony Stark/Iron Man de Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro, a Leonardo de Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla y Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward, a Jon Arbuckle/Bonachon de El Show de Garfield, Harold de Thomas y sus Amigos (desde la 14a temporada) y actualmente dobla a Benson, desde la 5a temporada, en Un show más en reemplazo de David Bueno. Filmografía Series animadas *Iron Man: aventuras de hierro - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Leonardo *El mundo de Quest - Gatling *El show de Garfield - Jon Arbuckle/Bonachon (temp. 2), Locutor del programa de Gatos *Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla - Leonardo *IMP - Imp *Monster High - Clawd Wolf (Ogie Banks) *El principito (serie animada) - Minneli *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Capitán Marvel *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Adam Warlock *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Saint Walker *Un show más - Benson (Desde la temporada 5) *Thomas y sus Amigos - Harold (Desde la temporada 14) Anime *Death Note - Thierry Morrello (Aiber) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Kardia de Escorpio, Ikelos *Eyeshield 21 - Masaru Honjo, Voces adicionales *Bakugan - Lumagrowl Haos, Spatterix Pyrus *Hungry Heart - Entrenador Murakami (redoblaje) Películas Maximiliano Hernández *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Agente Jasper Sitwell (2014) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Agente Jasper Sitwell (2012) *Thor - Agente Jasper Sitwell (2011) Liam Hemsworth *El robo más grande de la historia - Chris Potamitis (2013) *La última canción - Will Blakelee (2010) Otros *Un tipo rudo 2 - Voces adicionales (2014) *Balada de un hombre común - Al Cody (Adam Driver) (2013) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Malekith (Christopher Eccleston) (2013) (trailer) *12 años esclavo - James Burch (Christopher Berry) (2013) *Una noche en el fin del mundo - Andy Knightley (Nick Frost) (2013) *Apuesta máxima - Wilson (Christian George) (2013) *Parker - Jake Fernandez (Bobby Cannavale) (2013) *12 desafíos: Recargado - Sykes (Sean Rogerson) (2013) *Star Trek: En la oscuridad - John Harrison/Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch) (2013) *Ladrona de identidades - Detective Reilly (Morris Chestnut) (2013) *Iron Man 3 - Jack Taggart (Ashley Hamilton) (2013) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Meyers (Justin Smith) (2013) *Capitán Phillips - Tripulante del Maersk Alabama #2 (2013) *El quinto poder - Voces adicionales (2013) *Prisioneros - Voces adicionales (2013) *Behind the Candelabra - Voces adicionales (2013) *El mayordomo - Voces adicionales (2013) *El abogado del crimen - Voces adicionales (2013) *La noche más oscura - Patrick (Joel Edgerton) (2012) *Actividad paranormal 4 - Doug Nelson (Stephen Dunham) (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Hector (Scott Adkins) (Versión Lionsgate) (2012) *El mágico Mike - Richie (Joe Manganiello) (2012) *Get the Gringo - El Carnal (Roberto Sosa) (2012) (2da. versión) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Entrenador Cal (Common) (2012) *Un tipo rudo - Raymond (John Dixon) (2012) *Máxima seguridad - Voces adicionales (2012) *Lincoln - Voces adicionales (2012) *Vaqueras y ángeles - Voces adicionales (2012) *Un tipo rudo - Raymond (John Dixon) (2012) *El dictador - Voces adicionales (2012) *Camino hacia el terror 5 - Voces adicionales (2012) *Setup - Petey (Randy Couture) (2011) *Margaret - Dave (Michael Ealy) (2011) *El precio del mañana - Fortis (Alex Pettyfer) (2011) *5 días de guerra - Thomas Anders (Rupert Friend) (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Peter (Hinnerk Schönemann) (2011) *Game of Your Life - Andy Rychman (Blake Griffin) (2011) *Los descendientes - Troy Cook (Laird Hamilton) (2011) *Fin de curso - Tyler Barso (DeVaughn Nixon) (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Philip (Sam Claflin) (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad - Voces adicionales (2011) *La invención de Hugo Cabret - Voces adicionales (2011) *Los Muppets (2011) - Voces adicionales *Elephant White - Voces adicionales (2011) (doblaje mexicano) *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Voces adicionales (2011) *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Voces adicionales (2011) *Thor (película) - Voces adicionales (2011) *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Voces adicionales (2011) *Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 - Voces adicionales (2011) *Lemonade Mouth - Voces adicionales (2011) *HappyThankyouMorePlease - Charlie (Pablo Schreiber) (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *El oso Yogi: La película - Guarda Jones (T.J. Miller) (2010) (making of) *El turista - Kaiser (Marc Ruchmann) (2010) *El experimento - Voces adicionales (2010) *El aprendiz de brujo - Voces adicionales (2010) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Voces adicionales *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus - Voces adicionales (2010) *Un despertar glorioso - Voces adicionales (2010) *Tron: El legado - Voces adicionales (2010) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Laurent (Edi Gathegi) (2009) (redoblaje) *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces adicionales (2009) *Gentlemen Broncos - Reportero (2009) *Post Grad - Gary (Robert M. Koch) (2009) *La propuesta - Voces adicionales (2009) *Amor sin escalas - Voces adicionales (2009) *La montaña embrujada (2009) - Voces adicionales *Presagio - Voces adicionales (2009) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor - Tal Hanson (Jay Baruchel) (2008) *Sabor a miel - Frank Posey (Bob Hungerford) (2008) *College - Carter Scott (Andrew Caldwell) (2008) (doblaje mexicano) *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos - Voces adicionales (2008) *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Voces adicionales *La tortura - Voces adicionales (2008) (Segunda versión) *Cuentos que no son cuento - Voces adicionales (2008) *Los condenados - Paco (Manu Bennett) (2007) (doblaje mexicano) *Sentencia de muerte - Billy Darley (Garrett Hedlund) (2007) (versión Cinemax) *88 minutos - Voces adicionales (2007) *Los amigos de las praderas - Richard Dworsky, Voces adicionales (2006) *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto - Pirata 1; Empleado en hotel (2006) *Guardianes de altamar - Voces adicionales (2006) *Tus santos y tus demonios - Voces adicionales (2006) *Cita a ciegas - Voces adicionales (2006) *Venganza en el Sol Naciente - Voces adicionales (2005) *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey - Orcos / Hobbits (2003) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Ogie Banks *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Claw Wolf Otros *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Clawd Wolf (Marcus Griffin) *La princesa y el sapo - Voces adicionales *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie - Voces adicionales *Shrek para siempre - Voces adicionales *Los Simpson: la película - Voces adicionales *El agente 00-P2 - Voces adicionales *Mamá ¡soy un pez! - Joe (Redoblaje) Series de TV *Zeke y Luther - Don Donaldson (David Ury) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Maestro Xandred (Jeff Szusterman) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Nick Amaro (Danny Pino) *New Girl - Winston Bishop (Lamorne Morris) *House of Cards - Remy Danton (Mahershala Ali) *Terra Nova - Mark Reynolds (Dean Geyer) *NCIS: Los Ángeles - Sam Hanna (LL Cool J) *Modern Family - Pepper Saltzman (Nathan Lane) *Enlightened - Omar Ali (Jason Mantzoukas) *Los mal pagados - Todd (Charlie Weber) *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Mark Reynolds (Eric André) *Mis ex amores - Dr. Josh Dubiniski (Michael Landes) *Nashville - Deacon Claybourne (Charles Esten) *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Shaun White *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Ray Preston *Sherlock - Mike, Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Castle - Voces adicionales *Cuello blanco - Voces adicionales *Mejor sin Ted - Voces adicionales *Strike Back - Voces adicionales *Operación Miami - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas *Insensato corazón - Beto (Petronio Gontijo) *El astro - Ubiraci (Rodrigo Mendonça) *Encantadoras - Alejandro (Pablo Bellini) Videojuegos *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Flash y Nightwing (Damian Wayne) Cortos animados *La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut - Mini Peresosos Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Antigua *Auditel *CBAudio *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *New Art Dub *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Taller Acústico S.C. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes